Il s'appelait Remus Lupin
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Remus Lupin : 10 mars 1960- 2 mai 1998, il avait 38 ans. Voici 38 drabbles qui retracent la vie du célèbre loup-garou, de sa jeunesse, en passant par l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à sa mort.
1. La lettre

**La lettre**

Pendant que son mari lisait tranquillement la Gazette du sorcier dans le salon, Mme Lupin surveillait du coin de l'œil son petit garçon qui paraissait bien triste.

Tous les matins, Remus allait s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain, puis il rejoignait sa chambre, dépité, en trainant des pieds.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner…

_ Maman ! Maman ! cria tout à coup Remus en déboulant dans la cuisine, surexcité. Ca y est, j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard !

Et tel un trophée, il brandit fièrement son enveloppe.

Heureux comme n'importe quel enfant.


	2. Arme secrète

**Arme secrète**

Devant une célèbre chocolaterie, Remus observait avec envie un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes de travers, les bras chargés de multiples friandises.

L'enfant s'en léchait les babines.

Se tournant vers sa mère, il décida de recourir à son arme secrète.

_ Maman, tu peux m'acheter des chocogrenouilles ?

_ Eh bien…

_ S'il te plaaait, supplia Remus avec un regard à fendre le cœur.

_Le_ célèbre regard de Remus Lupin, celui qui attendrissait toujours sa mère et qui venait à bout même des plus récalcitrants. Peu de personnes ne pouvaient y résister, c'était son arme secrète.

Infaillible !


	3. En avant !

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour la peine vous aurez droit à un diner avec le personnage de votre choix ! ;)  
_

_Pour l'instant ce sont des drabbles assez légers mais il y en aura des sombre et plutôt amers...Surtout quand on connait la triste histoire des Maraudeurs._

* * *

**En avant !**

La boule au ventre, le jeune Lupin fixait avec appréhension l'immense château qui se dressait devant lui et dont les hautes tours semblaient vouloir percer le ciel.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller ?

Combien de fois avait-il entendu dire que les loups-garous étaient des êtres incapables de se civiliser et encore moins de se scolariser ? Tellement de préjugés courraient sur eux, c'en était affligeant…

Finalement Remus redressa le menton, les yeux étincelants de détermination. Le directeur Dumbledore lui avait donné sa chance. Eh bien, il allait la saisir et leur montrer que même un lycanthrope pouvait réussir.

Non mais !


	4. Amitié

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :) Voilà la rencontre que j'ai imaginée entre Remus et les Maraudeurs (avec un peu de Rusard en prime, il n'a pas fini de courir avec eux XD) _

* * *

**Amitié**

Au croisement d'un couloir, Remus, le sac à dos chargé de livres, faillit heurter trois jeunes garçons qui semblaient bien pressés.

_ Pardon, s'excusèrent-ils avant de tourner à droite et de se réfugier derrière une large tapisserie.

Quelques secondes après, le concierge arrivait, le visage luisant de sueur.

_ Hey toi ! l'interpella-t-il, tu n'aurais pas aperçu trois garnements passer par là ?

Remus hésita puis indiqua finalement le couloir de gauche que s'empressa de suivre Rusard.

Deux minutes plus tard, les trois garçons sortirent de leur cachette et le remercièrent.

Ils s'appelaient James, Sirius et Peter et tous les quatre furent bientôt connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs…


	5. Privilégié

_J'ai toujours trouvé touchant que Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de Remus sans avoir de préjugés sur sa lycanthropie ^^ Alors je lui ai consacré un petit drabble._

* * *

**Privilégié**

Quand Remus émergea de son sommeil peuplé d'ombres et de cauchemars, il contint difficilement un cri de souffrance.

La pleine lune venait de s'achever et son corps et son esprit en subissaient les conséquences une fois par mois. Une épreuve éreintante dont il avait presque fini par s'habituer.

Alors comme à l'accoutumé, le jeune garçon replia les bras autour de son corps pour se réchauffer et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de l'infirmière : Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Pomfresh qui était réputée pour son caractère bien trempé et qui, pourtant, lui offrait toujours un de ses rares sourires. Un sourire qui lui était à lui seul destiné

Et dans ces moments là, Remus se sentait vraiment privilégié.


	6. Confiance

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs silencieux d'avoir lu ^^  
_

_Dans ce nouveau drabble, Remus se décide enfin à dévoiler à ses amis son terrible secret..._

* * *

**Confiance**

_ Dis donc Remus, ça fait cinq fois que tu nous dis que ta mère est malade, cinq fois que l'on voit ton dos recouvert de plaies... Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à nous dire, comme un petit secret par exemple ?

Horriblement mal à l'aise, Remus se mordillait les lèvres, regardant alternativement Sirius, James et Peter, les seuls véritables amis qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Il se doutait que cette question tomberait un jour ou l'autre, mais il ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle tomberait aussi vite…

Alors allait-il laisser le loup gagner la partie et le priver ainsi de ses amis ?

Remus retint son souffle, hésita…et se lança :

_ Eh bien voilà…


	7. Etat second

**État second**

Dans le dortoir des garçons, James et Peter eurent la surprise de voir débarquer un Lupin au comportement plus qu'anormal.

Un sourire béat était plaqué sur ses lèvres et il se tenait la joue d'un air rêveur.

Ses joues étaient si rouges qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf dessus.

_ Oula, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda James à Sirius qui arrivait à son tour.

_ Galant comme il est, Remus a aidé une ravissante demoiselle à ramasser ses affaires et celle-ci l'a embrassé pour le remercier. Notre petit loup a reçu son premier baiser, les gars. J'en suis encore tout retourné !

* * *

_Est-y pas mignon ce petit loup ? ^^  
_

_J'ai eu beau tanner Remus, monsieur n'a jamais voulu me dire qui était cette mystérieuse demoiselle, il nous cache des choses si voulez mon avis ! _


	8. Pleine lune

_Héhéhé, merci pour vos reviews ! Et oui, Remus est un tombeur, il a toujours bien su cacher son jeu ! Comme quoi être bon élève, ça a ses avantages..._

_Dans ce nouveau drabble, Remus est en cinquième année, prêt à subir une nouvelle fois les effets de la pleine lune, mais cette fois-ci tout sera différent..._

* * *

**Pleine lune**

Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel et son regard s'absorba dans cette lune pleine, belle et en même temps si cruelle.

Parfois il se demandait pourquoi cet astre était aussi intimement lié à cette fichue maladie et quel pouvait donc en être l'origine…

Mais l'heure n'était plus au questionnement. Ses muscles se crispaient petit à petit et un goût métallique suintait dans le fond de sa gorge, signes que sa transformation était imminente.

Pourtant ce soir là, Remus ne la craignit pas. Non cette fois ses amis seront là

Et il ne sera pas seul…il ne sera _plus_ seul…


	9. Ni vu, ni connu

**Ni vu, ni connu**

Son insigne de préfet accroché à sa cape, Remus Lupin achevait tranquillement sa ronde.

Sa réputation d'élève studieux et sérieux n'était plus à refaire et avait largement prévalu sur sa lycanthropie.

Les professeurs comptaient sur lui pour maintenir l'ordre avec la diplomatie qui le caractérisait. Pour eux, Remus représentait l'élève parfait et il l'était…à quelques détails près…

Car cette nuit, Remus se détourna de son chemin, descendit jusqu'aux cachots des Serpentard et déposa devant leur porte quelques bombabouses de fabrication maison. Puis ensuite il repartit, prenant soin d'afficher son petit air d'élève sage sur son visage.

On est Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas…N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Quand je vous disais qu'il jouait bien son jeu le petit Lupin...  
_


	10. Lâcheté ?

_Sunday Vanille, Shadow hybris, Petit Shushi et Pepoune: merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

* * *

**Lâcheté ?**

Assis dans l'herbe au côté de Peter, Remus suivait du regard Severus Rogue, victime une fois de plus des nombreuses blagues de James et Sirius. Des blagues qui étaient généralement de très mauvais goût.

Pendant que ses amis ricanaient, le lycanthrope se demanda s'il ne devait pas intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Mais il ne se connaissait que trop bien, il ne dirait rien, ayant trop peur de les perdre ou qu'ils ne se mettent à le rejeter.

Honteusement, Remus replongea dans son livre. Il y avait des jours où il se sentait vraiment très lâche…

* * *

_Et oui, Remus n'est pas toujours parfait, mais en fin de compte cela le rend que plus humain...et puis il a quand même des circonstances atténuantes dans le cas présent..._


	11. La première guerre

_Dans ce onzième drabble, Remus est en septième année mais celle-ci s'annonce bien sombre..._

* * *

**La première guerre**

Depuis quelques temps l'atmosphère s'était alourdie à Poudlard.

L'heure n'était plus aux réjouissances, à l'insouciance ou même à l'innocence, la guerre était là.

En pleine ascension, un mage noir commettait crime sur crime, comptant sur l'effet de terreur pour s'imposer en maitre et affaiblir ainsi le monde sorcier.

Pris de court sous cette menace qu'il avait sous-estimée, le Ministère mettait du temps à riposter.

De plus, Voldemort ne répugnait pas à recruter des monstres dangereux tels des géants ou des loups-garous pour renforcer son armée.

Toutefois, il y en avait un qu'il ne persuaderait sans doute jamais :

Le jeune Lupin qui avait choisi le camp des humains depuis longtemps...


	12. Appréhension

**Appréhension**

_ Tu nous enverras un hibou, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

_ Bien sûr James, toutes les semaines si tu veux !

_ Sûr de sûr ?

_Oui, oui, assura le jeune Lupin en souriant à ses trois amis qui se trouvaient sur le quai de la gare.

Son sourire s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que James, Peter et Sirius s'éloignaient, bagages en main, en route vers leur destin.

A présent que sa scolarité était achevée, et avec elle les plus belles années de sa vie, Remus se demandait ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver, à un être tel que lui…

* * *

_Voilà, désormais notre petit loup entre dans le monde adulte. Un monde qui est loin d'être clément, comme vous vous en doutez...  
_


	13. Recherches

**Recherches**

Avec lassitude et une certaine habitude, Remus se détourna de la porte qu'on venait de lui claquer au nez.

Qu'il ait eu tous ses ASPIC dont quatre Optimales, les employeurs s'en moquaient bien. Tout ce que leurs yeux voyaient sur son CV c'était encore et toujours le même mot : loup-garou.

Et quoiqu'il fasse, ses compétences et sa bonne volonté seront toujours reléguées au second plan.

Remus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une grosse barre chocolatée qu'il croqua à pleines dents. C'était devenu son petit réconfort quotidien. Avec les longues journées qui l'attendaient, il en avait bien besoin.


	14. Mariage

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Voici un petit drabble inspiré d'un fait réel...hum ^^_

* * *

**Mariage**

Le mariage de Lily et James Potter fut mémorable. La fête battait son plein et les gens riaient, dansaient, plaisantaient sans plus se soucier de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

Toute la journée, la bonne humeur fut au beau fixe et les Maraudeurs, à nouveau réunis, y participaient allégrement.

Sirius divertissait les invités avec ses récits pittoresques, Peter s'essayait au piano sous les acclamations de la foule et James et Lily valsaient, tendrement enlacés, sur le devant de la piste.

Et le mariage fut encore plus mémorable lorsque, Remus qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, tomba dans les bras de la mariée !


	15. Baby Harry

**Baby Harry**

_ Euh James, je pense que tu l'as mise à l'envers…

_ T'es sûr Remus ?

_ Oh que oui !

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doués les gars.

_ Au lieu de critiquer, viens nous aider Patmol !

Cinq minutes après, Lily, alertée par des gazouillis d'enfant et des éclats de voix, entra dans sa chambre et découvrit les trois Maraudeurs en train de se dépatouiller vainement avec la couche de son fils Harry.

Le spectacle était si cocasse et inattendu qu'elle éclata de rire et s'empressa de venir les aider.

_ Vous avez encore du chemin à faire, les garçons !


	16. Soupçons

**Soupçons**

Le doute n'était plus permis à présent, il y avait un traitre parmi eux. Des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix parvenaient jusqu'à Voldemort.

Mais à cause de qui ? Qui était donc ce mystérieux informateur ?

Telle était la question qui trottait dans l'esprit de chacun.

La tension au sein du groupe des Maraudeurs, autrefois inséparables, était à son comble. Perplexité et méfiance se peignaient sur les visages et Remus se sentait de plus en plus visé.

De temps à autre, il sentait peser sur lui le regard suspicieux de Sirius et dès qu'il croisait Peter, celui-ci baissait subitement les yeux.

Oui, le doute n'était plus permis, c'était fini.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus.


	17. Effondrement

**Effondrement**

C'était Dumbledore en personne qui l'avait prévenu.

Ne pouvant y croire, il avait tenu à voir les lieux du drame de lui-même.

Ce n'était pas possible…ce n'était tout simplement pas possible…et pourtant la maison de James et Lily, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, se tenait devant lui. Détruite. Anéantie.

Ses jambes ne le portant plus, Remus s'assit sur le sol froid et nu, fixant d'un air hébété les derniers vestiges de son passé qui étaient partis en fumée, en une soirée.

_ Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence assourdissant...


	18. Errance

**Errance**

_ Encore un verre, s'il te plait Rosmerta.

_ Mais tu tiens à peine l'alcool Remus, lui rappela doucement la plantureuse aubergiste, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

_ Je sais mais cela m'est égal, complètement égal, répliqua le lycanthrope d'une voix éteinte.

Et les gens autour de lui pouvaient bien le dévisager de travers si ça leur chantait, ils pouvaient bien colporter des rumeurs sur son compte ou même compter les larmes qui lui glissaient du visage et se noyaient dans sa bière.

Hier, Remus avait perdu des êtres chers, alors être raisonnable, il n'en avait rien à faire…rien à faire…


	19. Proposition

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :)  
_

_On retrouve Remus douze ans plus tard..._

* * *

**Proposition**

_ Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Est-ce vraiment sérieux professeur Dumbledore ?

_ On ne peut plus sérieux, assura le directeur de Poudlard, les yeux pétillants de malice. Vous êtes fait pour ce poste Remus.

Sous cette proposition plus que surprenante, Remus prit soin de réfléchir avant de se décider, évaluant toutes les perspectives et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Evidemment, il était conscient des risques mais en même temps Albus Dumbledore lui offrait le métier qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, une rémunération dont il avait grandement besoin et surtout il y avait Harry.

Une raison de plus d'accepter.


	20. Nostalgie

**Nostalgie**

Après avoir fait fuir le détraqueur du Poudlard Express, Remus se hâta de sortir du compartiment pour souffler un coup.

Harry était à l'intérieur et il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remontée d'émotions simplement en croisant son regard. Il ressemblait tellement à ses parents, une véritable image du passé.

Tous les souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfouir étaient brusquement remontés à la surface, d'un coup, sans crier gare.

Une vague de tristesse le submergea lorsqu'il se revit des années auparavant en compagnie de ses amis James, Sirius et Peter, ici, dans ce train. Jeunes et insouciants.

Le bon vieux temps...


	21. Épouvantard

_Voilà sans doute pourquoi j'aime tant le troisième tome...  
_

* * *

**Épouvantard  
**

_ _Il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile_.

Rien que pour cette phrase, le professeur Lupin offrit à l'élève en question le moyen de prouver sa valeur et de prendre ainsi sa revanche sur Severus Rogue.

Et le résultat fut largement au dessus de ses attentes.

Remus se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire, comme les nombreux élèves de sa classe, en voyant l'épouvantard à l'image de Rogue affublé d'une robe de grand-mère, d'un large chapeau à vautour et d'un sac à main de couleur rouge.

Inoubliable !


	22. La potion Tue-loup

**La potion Tue-loup**

De couleur blanchâtre et d'aspect peu attrayant, l'étrange mixture reposait sagement sur le bureau du professeur Lupin.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Remus avait toujours eu des difficultés en potion et pour cela, il ne remercierait jamais assez Severus Rogue de prendre un peu de son temps pour la lui préparer.

Par contre, à chaque fois que le lycanthrope la buvait et qu'il grimaçait de dégoût, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son collègue n'en faisait pas un peu exprès pour que la potion Tue-loup soit aussi infecte.

Connaissant son caractère particulièrement rancunier, cela ne l'aurait pas du tout étonné…


	23. Traque

**Traque**

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures, c'était le moment.

Remus referma les portes de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers étroits et obscurs et s'aventura dans les sombres couloirs du château, armé de sa baguette magique. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Depuis que Sirius Black avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et ce, au mépris de tous, Remus consacrait une bonne partie de ses nuits à fouiller chaque recoin délaissé, chaque passage secret, chaque endroit que son ancien ami serait susceptible d'emprunter.

Et Remus Lupin tenait par-dessus tout à le retrouver le premier, il avait un compte à régler.


	24. La carte du Maraudeur

**La carte du Maraudeur**

La carte du Maraudeur.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Remus huma son odeur, s'imprégnant du vieux parchemin qu'il avait si longtemps tenu entre les mains.

Sa confection n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient arrachés les cheveux plus d'une fois, mais le résultat en valait largement le coup.

Grâce à elle, le château et ses alentours n'avaient plus le moindre secret pour eux. Jusqu'à ce que Rusard s'en empare...

Heureusement qu'Harry, le fils d'un de ses créateurs, était tombé dessus. On ne pouvait pas mieux faire comme coïncidence.

Remus ouvrit la carte et son regard tomba sur quatre petits points qui filaient vers le Saule Cogneur.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut le quatrième.

Peter Pettigrow.


	25. Ensemble

**Ensemble**

Dans la cabane hurlante, on entendrait presque une mouche voler tant le silence était oppressant.

Deux hommes s'observaient longuement sans oser parler, ni bouger.

Autrefois, ils étaient des enfants heureux, vivants, courant sous le vent de la liberté.

A présent le vent a tourné.

Tous deux étaient des exilés, mis au ban du monde sorcier et au visage marqué par trop d'épreuves endurées.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à ressasser le passé, chacun de leur côté.

Tellement que Sirius et Remus n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête.

Sortir leurs baguettes et tuer le traitre.

Tuer Peter.

Ensemble.


	26. Démission

**Démission**

Le visage empreint de mélancolie, Remus contempla sa classe une dernière fois, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, élèves et parents seraient mis au courant de sa condition, alors autant poser sa démission.

Remus ne voulait pas d'ennuis et encore moins en attirer au directeur Dumbledore.

_ Hey Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! l'interpella tout à coup Peeves. Tu t'en vas sans me dire au revoir ? C'est pas gentil ça !

Et là-dessus l'esprit s'éloigna en criant à tout va :

_ Gare à vous le loup est là ! Gare à vous ou il vous mangera ! Hahaha !

* * *

_Ah ce Peeves, il n'en rate pas une ! XD  
_


	27. l'Ordre du phénix

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

_On retrouve Remus plusieurs mois plus tard, entre-temps il a dû essayer de retrouver un boulot et peut-être même de garder contact avec Sirius._

* * *

**l'Ordre du phénix**

Voldemort ayant été découvert, l'Ordre du phénix était à nouveau enfin réuni.

Avec l'aide de Sirius et des autres membres, Remus aidait à réaménager le quartier général et accomplissait parfois quelques missions de surveillance ici et là.

Des tâches qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire, malgré la menace imminente d'une nouvelle guerre. Désormais il travaillait à temps plein et pouvait se rentre utile auprès des siens, sans être constamment mis de côté.

Et surtout, il pouvait veiller sur Sirius, qui tournait sans cesse en rond, comme un animal en cage, probablement à cause du manque d'action et de mission.

Son ami avait bien changé. Autrefois il croquait la vie à pleine dents, désormais c'était le passé et la folie qui le dévoraient petit à petit.

Et Remus se demandait combien de temps Sirius pourrait tenir ainsi…


	28. Moi c'est Tonks

_Ce drabble là et le suivant font partis de mes préférés, héhéhé ^^ _

* * *

**Moi c'est Tonks**

Au 12, square Grimmaurd, Remus Lupin descendait tranquillement l'escalier lorsque, arrivé en bas, il découvrit avec stupeur une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose piquant nonchalamment adossée contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

Son visage s'éclaircit subitement en apercevant Remus et elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas enthousiaste. Tellement enthousiaste qu'elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis, bascula en avant et se retrouva dans les bras du lycanthrope en un rien de temps.

_ Eh bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour faire connaissance, s'esclaffa Sirius qui revenait de la cuisine. Remus voici ma petite cousine Nymphadora…

_ Tonks, rectifia illico la jeune fille, moi c'est Tonks.


	29. Cache-cache

**Cache-cache**

S'il y avait un mystère que Remus n'avait toujours pas réussi à éclaircir c'était bien celui de Nymphadora Tonks.

Entre les clins d'œil suggestifs, les frôlements répétés et les petits sous-entendus divers et variés, le pauvre lycanthrope ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lui qui avait l'habitude qu'on le fuit, voilà qu'une jeune fille lui courait régulièrement après et n'était pas prête de vouloir en démordre.

Sirius qui assistait d'un œil amusé aux nombreuses « tentatives d'approche »de sa cousine, le prit un jour en pitié :

_ Bon, Remus, viens un peu par là, faut qu'on parle.

_ De quoi ?

_ Des femmes, mon vieux. Des femmes !


	30. Réconfort

**Réconfort**

C'était fini, Sirius était parti, trop rapidement, trop brutalement et en même temps si doucement. Simplement aspiré par un voile, en un souffle, en une fraction de seconde.

Même pas le temps de lui dire adieu, il avait déjà quitté ce monde.

Sa vie était redevenue comme avant. Vide, triste, sans saveur.

Et Remus pleurait à s'en noyer le cœur.

Et Nymphadora le serrait dans ses bras, lui procurant de cette chaleur qui lui manquait tant.

Et pour une fois, il ne se déroba pas.

_ Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle, je suis toujours là, avec toi.

Peut-être que sa vie allait changer finalement…


	31. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

Dans les plus sombres des ténèbres, quelque part sous terre, Remus s'apprêtait à rejoindre ceux qui avaient tout quittés, délaissant les derniers restes de leur humanité au profit de leur monstruosité. Ceux qu'on pouvait presque ironiquement appeler « ses semblables » : les loups-garous.

Au milieu de ces créatures, Remus sentait qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'ingéniosité et de prudence, non seulement envers elles, mais surtout envers lui-même.

Car quelque part au fond de lui, il sentait le loup émerger de son sommeil. La bête avait entendu l'appel.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris par Merlin, pour se jeter dans un pétrin pareil ? !


	32. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Le cœur battant, Remus regardait fixement son alliance comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Lui qui avait toujours pensé que sa lycanthropie ôterait tout espoir d'être un jour un mari, qu'il finirait vieux garçon avec un poisson rouge, un chat et un couple de hiboux. Mais en fin de compte elle avait réussi.

D'un tempérament têtu, presque acharné, elle l'avait séduit jusqu'au bout, _elle_, sa femme, Nymphadora Lupin.

Tous deux se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, profitant de cet instant d'amour et de sérénité que la guerre leur avait peu accordé.

Désormais unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	33. Fuite

**Fuite**

Un bébé ? Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait !

Il n'était même pas encore né que Remus le savait déjà condamné.

Condamné à être comme lui, un être maudit, un réprouvé qui finirait sa vie dans les lambeaux de la folie, à osciller entre deux mondes, celui des hommes et celui des loups. Et Nymphadora, l'inconsciente, refusait obstinément de voir le danger…

Non, non, Remus ne pourrait jamais affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il fuie. Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

Essayer de retrouver Harry, le convaincre de le laisser l'accompagner puis oublier une fois encore sa lâcheté…


	34. Sourire

_Merci pour vos reviews_ :)

_Remus_ _est enfin revenu à la raison !_

* * *

**Sourire**

Des ses mains tremblantes, Remus saisit son fils, son petit bout de fils.

Durant de longues secondes, l'enfant plongea ses yeux dans le regard perdu de son père puis, lentement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire rieur qui chassa ses doutes et ses peurs et lui fit voir des lendemains meilleurs.

Des lendemains qu'ils pourraient accomplir tous les trois. Lui, Teddy et Nymphadora.

Remus ne remerciait jamais assez Harry de l'avoir secoué un bon coup et renvoyé auprès de sa famille. Ou peut-être que si, il y avait bien un moyen…

_ Dora ?

_ Oui Remus ?

_ Je pense avoir trouvé le parrain idéal pour notre fils...


	35. Promenade nocturne

**Promenade nocturne**

Dans une maison à la campagne, à deux heures du matin.

_ C'est à ton tour Remus…

_ Hum, t'es sûr ?

_ Oui, oui, la dernière fois c'est moi qui me suis levée, marmonna Nymphadora, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller.

L'air encore ensommeillé, Remus se leva, s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Teddy qui braillait à plein poumons comme presque tous les soirs.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le seul moyen de calmer son enfant serait de le promener sur un balai dans un porte-bébé, et tout cela au beau milieu de la nuit, il l'aurait pris pour un cinglé…


End file.
